¿Tienes miedo?
by Kary-chan
Summary: Mi primer fic de Digimon, hecho con especial cariño para un amigo


¿Tienes miedo?  
  
Por Kary-chan Dedicado a Duo-chan  
  
"Tienes miedo, se ve en tus ojos vas a temblar... [...] enséñame lo que sientes... [...] pero el tiempo pasará, no lo podré evitar, el momento ya llegó el miedo me venció." (Morbo, Enséñame)  
  
Las luces de los automóviles y de los diversos letreros de los comercios que aunaban en los alrededores de su casa chocaban en su cara a través de la ventana, a simple vista parecía que el chico de cabello castaño alborotado miraba al paisaje, pero no era así, no miraba, solo se dejaba llevar por la corriente que era el mar de recuerdos.  
  
Hacia unos pocos años que sus aventuras en el digimundo habían finalizado. Las aventuras que debía añorar tanto, y que ahora les pertenecían a su hermana y sus amigos; mas había algo mas que añoraba de esa etapa de su vida: estar las veinticuatro horas junto a él. Miro su mano, aquella mano que Matt había tomado cuando Angewomon y Angemon habían lanzado sus flechas de luz hacia ellos para cumplir la profecía, aquella mano que pese a los años que habían pasado aun podía recordar a la perfección la calidez que le transmitió Matt esa vez.  
  
Sonrió con melancolía, esos días ya no volverían, Matt ahora tenia otro circulo social de amigos, rodeados de todas aquellas admiradoras de su banda, inclusive Sora andaba tras el chico de ojos azules, Matt no tenia por que sentir la soledad que el ahora sentía; sabiendo que no tenia otro remedio mas que añorar suspiro, tomo su chaqueta y se enfundo la cálida bufanda para salir de casa.  
  
Su camino no lo tenia trazado, camino por varios minutos hasta que llego a un lugar ya familiar para él, el lugar donde habían sido transportados al digimundo, el lugar donde todo había comenzado, y lo más importante, el lugar donde había conocido a Matt.  
  
Los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lentamente, recordándole ahora cada vez mas esa escena a la de aquel día, camino mirando el lugar, nada había cambiado, incluso la pequeña cabaña que había en ese lugar seguía ahí, se detuvo en seco al notar que había alguien mas recargado en la pared de esa cabaña, esa persona que estaba ahí también admiraba con sus hermosos ojos azules la suave danza de la nieve.  
  
El sonido de la nieve crujir alertaron al rubio de que otra persona se encontraba ahí, no pudo mas que sorprenderse de ver caminar hacia él a Tai, la persona de la que justamente estaba pensado en esos momentos.  
  
-Hey Matt ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo como saludo Tai tendiéndole la mano, el chico rubio saco sus blancas manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que ahora las cubrían del frió y saludo a Tai; las manos de Tai estaban tibias, justo como aquella vez.  
  
-Pues, me creerás loco, pero vine a recordar viejos tiempos- sonrió con una sonrisa algo melancólica.  
  
-Así que tu también ¿no?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en la misma pared que Matt justo a su lado, la nieve caía cada vez mas por lo que ese lugar era bueno para refugiarse por el momento de ella.  
  
-No me digas que tu también-  
  
-Si... pasamos muchas aventuras- Tai recargo la cabeza en la pared mirando al techo, como si con esa simple acción todos y cada uno de los recuerdos llegaran mas vividos a su memoria.  
  
-Muchas... ¿recuerdas cuando caímos en esa tierra de hielo?- Matt miro a Tai esperando que este hiciera lo mismo, pero Tai no cambio de postura.  
  
-¿Te refieres a esa vez en que casi te mueres congelado por buscar a tu hermano?- Tai ahora si miro a Matt, su rostro mostraba una especia de mueca de regaño y asombro, los ojos de Matt se abrieron con sorpresa por la cara de su amigo.  
  
-Bueno... gracias a Gabumon estoy vivo ¿no?- Matt se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista hacia el paisaje nocturno nevado que estaba frente él, sus mejillas se había vuelto un poco mas rosas y no precisamente del frió que había aumentado un poco.  
  
-Eras un terco, esa vez nos peleamos... -  
  
-Mira quien habla de terquedad, tu también fuiste el causante de varias peleas por eso- se defendió Matt ante la acusación de su amigo.  
  
Los dos rieron unos minutos para que después el silencio fuera lo único presente entre los dos.  
  
-Recuerdas la pelea en Odaiba?...-  
  
-Cuando peleamos contra VenomMyotismon- afirmo Matt –esa vez Kari y T.K nos ayudaron mucho...-  
  
-Si llamas ayuda a que te lancen unas flechas sin saber si esa será la solución o no- bromeo Tai.  
  
-¿Tuviste miedo?- pregunto de repente Matt.  
  
-¿Miedo?.. ¿aquella vez?-  
  
-Si, digo... era cierto, no sabíamos bien como enfrentarnos contra VenomMyotismon, y lo de las flechas solo era una teoría de Izzy... -  
  
Tai ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha, cerro los ojos y pensó un rato –no... la verdad no tuve miedo... -  
  
-Bueno... supongo que por algo tenias la insignia del valor y yo no... - Matt miro hacia el techo, aquellas palabras habían sonado totalmente diferente a lo que él en verdad quería decir, habían sonado como reproche y no como admiración.  
  
Tai miro a Matt, pero este no levanto la mirada, Tai dio un largo suspiro y sus mejillas denotaron el nerviosismo que tenia –no tuve miedo... por que tu estabas ahí- Matt lo miro algo confundido, la mirada azul y la cobriza se miraron por largo tiempo, hasta que Matt conciente de hecho de que ese encuentro de miradas ya había durado lo suficiente y también sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían desvió la mirada.  
  
-Lo recuerdo bien... tomaste mi mano mientras ellos lanzaban sus flechas...-  
  
-Y no la solté... tu me dabas esa seguridad que todo estaría bien... le dabas paz a mi corazón..- murmuro Tai sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.  
  
Matt sonrió y miro a Tai – y tu me dabas el coraje de seguir adelante...-  
  
Tai poso su vista sobre Matt, este le sonreía... era momento de decir aquello que guardo por tanto tiempo, ¿de qué servia seguir callando? Fuere cual fuese el resultado nada perdía con intentarlo, de todas formas Matt ya se estaba alejando de su vida sin que él lo quisiera, así que, si le confesaba aquello tal vez pudiera evitar que eso pasara. Tenia más miedo a perderlo que a otra cosa en verdad.  
  
-Matt... - lo llamo.  
  
-Tai... - dijo a la misma vez que Tai había pronunciado su nombre.  
  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron posando su mirada en otra parte menos en ellos mismos.  
  
-Habla tu primero... - le dijo Matt.  
  
Tai avanzo un paso y tomo la mano de Matt que ahora jugueteaba con su llavero en espera de que Tai hablara, Matt ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante la reacción de su amigo pues en un rápido movimiento este lo había atraído por la cintura uniendo los cálidos labios a los de él.  
  
Saboreo cada segundo que sus labios estuvieron juntos, los labios de Matt eran suaves, y cálidos, para su sorpresa el joven rubio llevo sus manos a su espalda y cabello, uniendo aun más el beso.  
  
Ninguno de los dos supo con certeza el tiempo en que permanecieron así, hasta que después de un rato y a desgana de los dos sus labios se separaron de ese encuentro tan inesperado pero a la vez tan ansiado en secreto por ambos, ahora sus miradas fueron las que se encontraron de nuevo.  
  
-Tai... tu... - Matt llevo su mano a la mejilla de Tai, acariciándola.  
  
-Esta fría... - se quejo Tai, Matt la iba a retirar apenado ante ese comentario, tal vez había pensado lo que no, pero ¿qué mas podía significar ese beso por parte de Tai si no un te amo? Pero Tai coloco sobre ella su propia mano evitando que dejara su mejilla –tienes frió- comento Tai.  
  
-Bueno, el clima no esta para mas- dijo en una sonrisa Matt.  
  
-Tal vez yo te pueda dar calor- dijo en una picara sonrisa Tai acercándose de nuevo a Matt para besarlo de nuevo, beso con desesperación aquellos labios, chupando con delicadeza el labio inferior para después dedicarse al superior, acto seguido su lengua se introdujo a la boca de Matt, encontrándose con que la lengua de Matt también quería probar el sabor de el, ambas lenguas juguetearon hasta que sus propios dueños se cansaron y rompieron el beso. –te amo Matt... siempre te ame... pero siempre tuve miedo de decirlo..- susurro el chico.  
  
-Tai... tengo miedo.- confeso Matt con un semblante triste en su rostro.  
  
-¿De que?- pregunto preocupado Tai, tal vez la respuesta de Matt seria diferente a la que él esperaba.  
  
-De que esto solo sea un sueño... de que nunca me hayas dicho que me amas al igual que yo te amo- dijo Matt esbozando una tímida sonrisa, Tai lo imito, tomo entre sus manos el fino rostro del rubio acercándolo para besarlo por tercera vez en esa noche, y es que la verdad nunca se cansaría de probar tan deliciosos labios.  
  
Ya no lo podían ocultar, sus rostros ardían por el calor, ya el frió del propio clima estaba olvidado, un extraño calor acompañaba al calor que ambos sentían en sus corazones desde hacia años, un calor casi insoportable, pero raramente a su vez ese calor también era agradable.  
  
-Me pregunto si estará abierta esta cosa- dijo Tai mirando con tentación a la cabaña y después a Matt.  
  
-¿Para que la quieres abierta?-  
  
-Oh bueno... tu cuerpo ya recupera su calor... no quisiera que lo perdiera. - sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa picara Tai. Matt solo atino a ponerse tan rojo como un tomate.  
  
Tai abrió la puerta de la cabaña, para su muy buena suerte el destino había decidido no ponerle ninguna traba, así que indicándole a Matt que entrara a la cabaña la cerro.  
  
-Aquí esta más oscuro que afuera...- murmuro Matt.  
  
-Oh... ¿y para que necesitamos luz?- la voz de Tai no abandonaba ese dejo de picardía.  
  
-Para vernos las caras...- dijo Matt sin abandonar el color rojo en su cara que Tai le había puesto minutos antes con sus comentarios.  
  
-Vale, vale... encenderé la lámpara- Tai busco en su chamarra un encendedor, en cuanto lo encontró lo abrió para buscar la dichosa lámpara, a encontrarla la encendió, una tenue luz alumbró la pequeña cabaña.  
  
-¿Y para que te querías meter aquí?- pregunto disimuladamente Matt.  
  
-Pues por que si hiciéramos lo que vamos a hacer allá fuera nos daría frió...-  
  
-¿Y según tu Tai, que vamos a hacer?-  
  
-mmm... te lo dejo a la imaginación- dijo sonriendo el chico de cabello castaño acercándose al rubio, lo beso mientras lo tumbaba poco a poco al piso, tendiéndose arriba de el. Sus besos ahora viajaron hasta su cuello entreteniéndose en el un rato, Matt cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y por las caricias y besos de Tai...  
  
-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto esta vez Tai, Matt solo sonrió, negó lentamente con la cabeza manteniendo aun esa sonrisa serena en su rostro.  
  
-A tu lado, jamás tendré miedo- dijo en un bajo susurro en su oído; sus manos se entrelazaron con mas fuerza, indicando con ese simple movimiento su muta confianza, su mutua amistad y su mutuo amor y pensar que todo eso había comenzado por una simple añoranza, un simple recuerdo que ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar, y que ahora uno volvería a ser jamás solo un recuerdo, ahora los dos estarían juntos lo que el destino les permitiera estar.  
  
La nieve cayo mas fuerza convirtiéndose en una pequeña tormenta que no notaron, adentro en esa cabaña no existía el frió de la nieve, ni de la soledad, solo existía en el aire el calor de los dos jóvenes amantes que estaban mostrándose el amor recientemente confesado.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Fic dedicado y hecho para Duo-chan, espero te agrade este fic que lo hice con mucho cariño . Si quieres que haga una versión con lemmon me avisas, la verdad soy malísima para el lemmon y no quería arruinar este fic con uno U.  
  
Debo decir que disfrute mucho al escribirlo, ya que el Taito fue la pareja que me inicio al yaoi jejejeje, además que adoro a estos niños elegidos.  
  
Matta ne!!!   
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


End file.
